Warp Ray
Biographical Data Name: Dr. Christopher Kynes Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''37 '''Weight: 175 lbs Weight (With Exosuit): 450 lbs Hair Color: '''Brown '''Eye Color: '''Hazel '''Alignment: '''Justice League of America '''JLA Contact: '''Batman '''Watchtower Residence: Tech Wing Power Classification: '''Quantum (Tech) '''Movement Classification: '''Flight (Tech) '''Weapon Classification: '''Dual Pistols / Hand Blaster Background Christopher Kynes was, at one point, an employee at WayneTech Corporation - a researcher and engineer specializing in quantum theory and theoretical physics. Kynes' primary research focus was in the field of quantum tunneling and teleportation. Against company regulations, Kynes often brought his work home with him; continuing his projects in a basement laboratory. During one of these late nights, when performing the initial tests on his quantum transportation device, his daughter - Caitlin Kynes - entered the basement and crossed the quantum slipstream being created by the transporter. The result was the unexplained disappearance of his daughter. Devastated by the incident, Dr. Kynes quit his job and began devoting every waking second to perfecting the device in order to find his daughter. He knew she had been transported somewhere, but had no idea where to begin looking. The search drove Kynes to create additional technologies. After his first personal transportation through the quantum slipstream, he found himself in a near-uninhabitable environment. To counter future incidents, he built a powered exoskeletal suit capable of sustaining a habitable environment. The suit was also adorned with various technologies to improve his chances of both finding his daughter and surviving encounters with any hostilities he might encounter - including a jetpack to allow for flight, a short range quantum tunneling device to allow for quick 'jumps' through space, a personal shield generator, graviton grenades, and a pair of high caliber autopistols for defense. Eventually, Dr. Kynes' daughter returned to Earth, gifted with newfound metahuman powers. After being reunited, the two became a father-daughter crimefighting duo - utilizing Kynes' advanced technology and his daughter's superhuman abilities to take on even the greatest of threats. Eventually, the pair signed on with the Justice League of America, adding their skills to the pool of other individuals among the league. It was at this point that they took on their hero titles: Warp Ray and Girl Fusion. Abilities and Powers Dr. Kynes' exosuit has gone through numerous revisions and improvements since he first used it in the search for his daughter; however, the basic applications have remained the same. The suit provides a sealed internal environment, allowing its wearer to survive in nearly any environment, including zero-oxygen and pressure environments such as space, or high pressure environments like those at the bottom of the world's oceans. Additionally, the suit's servos provide incredible strength, while armor plating protects the wearer from blades, bullets, explosions, and other forms of physical or kinetic attack. '''Personal Shield Generator: The exosuit's personal shielding unit creates a high frequency energy sphere around the user which absorbs or deflects most forms of non-physical attack. The shield protects Kynes from energy blasts, intense heat, electrical discharges, and even radiation hazards. The shield generator is also capable of extending its coverage to protect nearby allies, though the strength of the shield is greatly reduced by doing so. Quantum Tunneling Device: While the exosuit is equipped with a micro-sized version of Kynes' original transporter, which allows teleporation over long distances or even between alternate dimensions, it is also equipped with a short-range quantum tunneling device. This device allows for instant, short-range teleportation during combat situations, granting the user additional mobility on the battlefield. '''Anti-Gravity Jetpack: '''Attached to the back of the suit, this jetpack creates a local antigravity field, causing the wearer to float in place. This, combined with energy-efficient ion pulse jets, allow the exosuit and its pilot to fly at extreme altitudes and speeds both in and out of combat. '''Graviton Grenades: '''A personal, and favorite, invention of Dr. Kynes, these miniature grenades create a graviton explosion when detonated, causing heavy destruction to anything within a two-meter radius by creating gravity distortions to tear apart physical materials. '''Singularity Bombs: '''Improved, higher-powered variants of the Graviton Grenades, Kynes' singularity bombs implode on detonation, creating a microscopic gravity well - a miniature black hole - which sucks all nearby matter into it. The singularity created is unstable, and only lasts for a few seconds before collapsing. '''Pistols: '''While no longer used by Dr. Kynes, his initial suit had no built in weaponry. This necessitated the use of external weaponry, and Kynes chose to use high-caliber automatic pistols. '''Pulse Cannon: '''Eventually, when Kynes upgraded his exosuit, he replaced the autopistols he had previously used for offensive firepower with an arm-mounted pulse cannon capable of creating either focused or flared blasts of energy. The pulse cannon proved to be a far more effective weapon, particularly when fighting enemies who were immune or resistant to physical or kinetic attacks. Other Info Warp Ray's character name was inspired by the Void Ray from Starcraft 2 - which was originally called the Warp Ray. Warp Ray's character appearance has gone through several phases, inspired by a variety of sources. Initially, the character was inspired by Ironman. Later visual appearances resembled the Terran Reaper from Starcraft 2, and Samus Aran's suit from Metroid. Warp Ray is owned by the forum user Lynx7386. Category:Quantum Category:Heroes Category:Male